Shortcut
by KillMyBoyfriend
Summary: Of course being late wasn't even an option, especially in her situation but maybe taking the shortest road still wasn't the best thing to do.  One-shot, some violence.


**One-shot**

**Yes, both of the characters are actually from Yu-Gi-Oh!. Kaoruko Himekoji was on Season 0 in ep 19 and Hirutani was in ep 9 and in the few first books of manga.**

**There's not any certain pairings (even it was originally supposed to be Hirutani and Kaoruko fic) just an idea I got in the middle of a night. **

**Warning: some violence. **

She looked around quickly thinking she heard something, but she saw nothing. This wasn't the way she usually walked but she was in hurry and the most important thing today was to get there early. 'There' meaning a party at the friend's house. She hadn't been invited anywhere since the embarrassing accident at the school's popularity contest. It was unbearable. She, Kaoruko Himekoji, just couldn't be unpopular. It was unacceptable no matter what. Yet she had started wondering that maybe being there at the right time (not the first, but not the last arrival so people would still notice her) wasn't worth of shortcut through an ally.

Kaoruko turned again to look behind her after a sudden crumbling noise but all she saw was a cat running away from trash cans. She sighed deeply, wiped some of her long red hair (that just didn't want to stay in line with rest of the hair) behind her ear, tightened a jacket around her other ways bare shoulders and kept on walking faster.

"Hurrying somewhere?" snaring voice suddenly asked. It was just some high school boy with over sized cap half on his face, not from her school, she could tell it from the uniform. Soon there was another boy next to the first one. Kaoruko quickly kept on walking. "Wait up" the first boy said and they left after her. She fastened her steps, not yet running cause that might just make the creeps run after her. Boys were suddenly much closer than she expected, and the boy who appeared later suddenly grabbed her from arm: "Weird place for a pretty girl like that". "I'm in hurry" Kaoruko said as calmly as possible, swearing inside her head, she tried to pull her arm back but the boy didn't let go. "You're not in such hurry.." they laughed.

Panic started to crawl in her, but instead of screaming she punched the boy in the nose with her free hand. It wasn't much of a hit but surprising enough so she could run. Until two other boys appeared behind a corner stopping her, and the boy she already punched grabbed her arms. "Get your filthy hands of me!" she scowled and tried to struggle free but got a slam on the face. Next someone kicked her legs making her fall. The boy who captured her was surprisingly strong and his grip didn't let go at any point.

Kaoruko felt blood dripping from her nose. Even in situation like that thoughts like _I must look awful _past in her mind.

The cap headed boy grabbed her chin. He was an ugly boy and if situation would have been under Kaoruko's control she would have never been face to face with him. He was pale, with pimples and freckles, eyes watery like sad bulldog's eyes. And he dared to touch her chin. "Now there's blood on your pretty face" he said.

"Let go" Kaoruko hissed but the words couldn't cover anymore when tears slowly started dripping from her eyes. Small gang of boys laughed. Freckle face pulled Kaoruko's face closer so she could smell his disgusting breath but just when he opened his mouth again another footsteps appeared capturing everyone's attention.

"Hirutani" one of the boys greeted with signs of respect in his voice. "What did you find?" amused new voice asked. "Something you wont see every day" the boy grinned.

Freckle face moved aside as the apparent boss of the gang walked to see their catch. "But that's no good" Hirutani laughed: "She's bleeding". "Sorry boss, bitch didn't shut up."

Kaoruko raised her gaze to glare at the boys angrily. The man in front of him looked at her wide amused smirk on his face. He was also in his school uniform as it was known as their school's gang. Kaoruko tried but she couldn't remember which high school it was from. Gangs weren't anything she needed to be interested of, they were only filled with people who could never reach her level, but she had heard of them during the time strange rumors of yoyo-related incidents.

"You are…" she said slowly: "…from Rintama school?".

"Correct" Hirutani raised an eyebrow: "What do you care?" "Everyone knows only trash people go to Rintama. If you don't let me go you'll be in trouble" Kaoruko hissed. The gang boss seemed surprised for a moment before bursting in laughter: "You were right guys, she has some attitude there." The guys immediately joined the laughter.

The boss leaned down on her level still without wiping the amused smirk of his face: "Trouble you say? If you're talking about police they can do nothing." Kaoruko opened her mouth to scowl back but Hirutani took her from the chin and continued: "Nothing. Unless you send your school's gang after us, nothing" he laughed, again followed by group of boys around him.

"I will" Kaoruko slipped out without considering. Hirutani raised his eyebrows theatrically surprised: "Will you? And what school might that be…?". Being unable to think anything else in the situation Kaoruko just prayed like hell that they're school would for once have something useful in it. "Domino high school" she said hesitatingly.

All the boys bursted in laughter again as they very well knew Domino high had no gang at all but they all silenced quickly after realizing their boss was laughing.

Kaoruko closed her eyes awaiting for a hit when Hirutani raised his hand but for her surprise there was none. Instead the gang boss wiped the blood of her chin to his sleeve with unreadable look in his eyes. It wasn't the same sadistic amused look as before.

"Domino high, huh?" Hirutani said coldly as all the boys seemed to hold their breaths. "Yes…" Kaoruko said, she couldn't anymore take her words back.

"Do you know boy called Jonouchi Katsuya?"

Kaoruko blinked at the sudden question, she did remember hearing of him, a first year student and a friend of that bitch Miho. Slowly she nodded.

"Say…" Hirutani raised an eyebrow with small smirk at the corner of his mouth: "how about a deal? We let you go, and you help us to settle things with this Jonouchi." And after Kaoruko nodded again Hirutani's smirk grew into a wide grin.


End file.
